


I'm with him now

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: reader and peter have started dating but what will happen when derek comes back her ex who cheated on herwill derek win her back or can peter keep the girl he loves





	I'm with him now

Sat reading a message Stiles had sent, begging you to come to the hale loft, the was a pack meeting and they needed you. “why don’t you want to go today” peter questioned looking over to the text, knowing I’d been avoiding meetings lately. I rolled my eyes at him snuggling more into him. “is it because you think your going to see him there? I hear he’s back in town” he continued teasing voice as he lightly ran his nose up your shoulder and neck. ignoring his question giggling at his touch “why would I go when I can stay here with you” you say sounding flirty. peter gave you a small kiss on the nose “because they will start to ask what’s wrong and come looking for you” he said smoothly. “and you don’t what them finding out our little secret now” he said kissing your neck making you move so he had more access. 

 

Peter was the only person you could be yourself with. he always knew what to say when you was feeling down or angry, he also knew when words wasn’t needed and hold you until you felt better again. about a month ago you and Peter started dating in secret, you wanted to wait before telling the rest of the pack, Peter wasn’t the pacts favourite person and you know they would ask questions over why your going out with him and try and talk you out of it, also they would say it’s strange because of Derek being peters nephew, peter agreed with you but personally you thought peter wanted to speak to Derek first before Scott or stiles told him, although he never said it. you and Derek was together for 2 years before splitting up 8 months ago after Derek cheated on you.  
After the break up with Derek, you and Peter had become a closer friends, until one night last month having a drinks watching a movie you both had a play argument over who’s turn it was to get up and get the refill’s and snacks. Poking and tickling each other you leaned in and kissed him, which lead to more, both of you believed was long overdue. At first it was awkward nether if you expected it to happen, wanted it to but didn’t expect it would, after a few days you both admitted you like it and each other spending more and more time together.

 

Peter held your face looking you in the eyes keeping a straight face “they are your friends y/n, and I’m not going to let you use me or Derek as an excuse not to see them” his lips cornered into a smile “now go get dressed, go see what trouble beacon hills is in today” pouting with a hint of a smile you get up to get dressed, Peter always had a way of talking you into something you didn’t want to do. 

 

Looking up at the loft you felt your heart sink, you hadn’t been to the loft since ending your relationship with green eyed wolf. Whenever you saw the pack it was at Scott’s or stiles home even that was rarely. Getting to the loft door you took another deep breath, Thinking of the last time you walked through the big steel door “der, I got” you stopped talking when you saw Derek in the arms of Jennifer Blake kissing each other as he removed her top. Shaking the memory out your head you pulled the door open wide, Stiles was stood at the table almost surprised to see you standing there. “what’s so important you called me here?” you say with venom in your voice to being dragged to Derek’s. “erm.. well er” stiles fumbled thinking of an answer for you. “were still waiting for Scott” he covered. A few minuets later Scott came in battered and cut you run sitting him down, “what happened to you” you cried as his wounds slowly started to heal. “we was coming back here when we got attacked” he said still a little sore “wait! why are you here?” Scott asked confused to my presence, my head snapped to stiles. “I’d like to know what she’s doing here as well” a voice boomed behind you. 

 

Derek entered the loft looking as battered as Scott, his shirt ripped reveling his toned muscled torso his gaze fixated on you, making you blush and feel nervous all at the same time. looking back at stiles he started rubbing the back of his head “well you don’t come to see us anymore y/n so I thought if you and Derek talked and made up, you would be part of the pack again” he said nervously. You started to feel angry stiles had set you up, making you face Derek after he had done. “I was always part of the pack Stiles I didn’t need Derek to make that happen” you say. Lydia was the one to change the subject “so what happened to you two?” she asked pointed to Derek and Scott. “alphas the have Boyd and Erica, we got Issac he’s in the hospital with my mum” Scott said.  
Feeling uncomfortable with Derek looking at you in a hardened gaze, and also being in the loft full stop. Your phone bleeped, it was Peter hope your okay sweetheart miss you hurry back. 

 

Smiling at his words “well if no one is dying then I’m going, things to do, people to see” you say smiling “oh have you got a hot date” Lydia joked seeing your smirk, your heartbeat quickened “date no,” you lied, as you said bye walking out.  
Derek heard the change in your heartbeat knowing you’d lied, he watched as she walked out, he followed her out the loft, as he called her name he watched her press the button and the lift doors close. It reminded him of the way she walked away from him 8 months ago feeling the same pain he closed his eyes reliving the memory. 

 

Derek had been attacked and was hurt finding Jennifer for help, after that the pair had been seeing more and more of each other. Derek was hypnotised by her. He bought her to the loft y/n wasn’t there Jennifer kissed Derek but he didn’t stop it instead welcomed it. By the time y/n can back Derek was about to do more then kiss. Hearing y/n voice made Derek stop, the look of hurt in her eyes was like nothing he’d seen before he went to run after her calling out her name as he ran. When y/n stopped she had tears down her face “don’t you dare say sorry, it was a mistake or anything at all Derek it’s over” she said before getting into the lift.

 

Derek went back in the loft stiles looked terrified when the Wolf walked in. “go” was all he said to the teens in an angry growl as they quickly left, he sat on the couch. Y/n was somehow exactly the same yet more beautiful then ever, it was no surprise she was seeing someone else, he desperately wanted to know who. During his time travelling taking Cora somewhere safe he thought about her and how stupid he was to cheat on her with Jennifer. Although it had come out Jennifer had used some form of magic on Derek, y/n refused to believe it and wouldn’t speak to Derek of anyone sent on his behalf. 

 

At Peter’s apartment, you walked in not saying much trying to control your heartbeat, Peter took one look slightly turning his head as he studied your face body language and chemo-signals. He knew the was something was up “saved the day already sweetheart” he asked lightly joking “no! stiles and his fucking fake pack meetings” was your answer as you sat down next to him. Peter put his arms round you, you started to cry a little into his chest when the realisation hit you Derek was back.  
Peter didn’t question what had you upset knowing you would tell him in your own Time, instead he held you kissing your head. You both sat the rest of the night making mild chit chat, you looked at Peter wiping your face, you decided it was the last tear you would shed for Derek. Looking at Peter in his soft caring way made you realise how much the older wolf had always been there for you, something in that moment you knew you loved Peter and kind of always had even if it took this long to figure it out. 

 

The next morning Peter woke with a message from Derek, saying he needed his help. Peter rolled his eyes “so that’s why y/n was so upset last night Derek’s back” he muttered to himself. Leaving a note for y/n he kissed her head as she slept. Peter got to the loft he could hear them talking as he walked up “You know Scott doesn’t trust him, right? You know, personally, I’d… well, I’d trust Scott.” Isaac said. “Do you trust me?” Derek questioned “Yeah. I still don’t like him.” Issac replied at Peter got to the loft door “no one does” Derek said as Peter opened the door “Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you’re comfortable saying whatever it is that you’re feeling straight to my face” Peter said smugly walking down the steps “we don’t like you” Derek said bluntly “now shut up and help us” Peter rolled his eyes waiting to hear what they wanted.  
Derek inhaled as Peter walking past smelling the sent of y/n. He watched as Peter dug his claws into Isaac’s neck trying to find the memories Deucalion removed. Derek growled each time he smelt the cherry and honey sent come from Peter. He knew y/n and Peter had always been friends but it angered him she still went to peter for comfort, friendship. Once Peter had finished with Isaac, Derek told him to see Scott leaving Derek and his uncle alone. 

 

“long time no see” Peter called in a sing song voice. Derek’s claws was starting to dig into his palms as he tried to get the sent of y/n out of his head “I know, so how are you? and everyone been doing while I was gone” Derek asked trying to sound like he wasn’t asking to the questions he really had on his mind. Peter looked at Derek, he had never asked how he was before knitting his eyebrows together “I’m good, don’t really see much of the pack but no one is dead so I’d say there all good” Peter answered. Derek squeezed his fist harder he was hoping Peter would mention y/n. “do you still see y/n?” Derek asked unsure of what to say. Peter had his back to Derek, gave a small smirk. Part of him wanted to gloat and say yes the last time he saw her she was sleeping naked in his bed. Instead Peter turn with a straight face “every now and then we have coffee” he lied, but still keeping his heartbeat the same. Derek inhaled again the smell sending his emotions crazy. Peter noticed Derek’s deep breath quickly realising he smelt of y/n.“don’t lie I can smell her all over you” Derek said. as Peter looked down he saw the blood running though his nephews clenched fingers. Peter rolled his eyes “we’re not going through this again, Derek she’s not even yours anymore so you can’t be jealous that we speak” Peter smirked back smirking back. Remembering the jealousy Derek displayed after y/n went to peter after her break up. wondering how he’d react to their new secret relationship. 

 

Peter sat reading when hear a soft tap on his door, confused to who it could be he listened as he walked to the door. He heard sobbing on the other side, when he opened y/n was standing on the other side, she could hardly breath she was crying that hard, when her eyes clasped on Peter her sobs became whales as she hugged him tight. To took him nearly fifteen minutes to make sense of what had happened as she tried to tell him about Derek and Jennifer though her tears. Peter sat with her head on his chest rubbing her back trying to sooth her until she eventually cried herself to sleep, picking her up he placed her in his bed covering her up then went and slept on the couch. The next morning Cora was going to south America, so Peter went to see her before she left. When he got there he found out Derek was going too. Part of Peter was happy it would help y/n of she didn’t see Derek everyday but part of him wanted to punch Derek for hurting her then running like a coward. 

Derek smelt y/n on Peter the second he walked in. Growling, glowing his eyes “so that’s where she ran too, you!” Derek spat with utter jealousy. Peter frowned “yes she did come knocking on my door after you broke her heart what was I meant to do send her away” Peter smirked. “oh and I bet you just loved it” Derek growled. Peter narrow his eyes “don’t play stupid Peter it doesn’t suit you, I’ve seen the way you are around her, flirting, trying to Win her affection” Peter held up his hand to cut Derek off "well now she’s single and alone, I can make her mine just to piss you off more" he said, Derek roared “stay the fuck away from her Peter she’s too good for you, you go near her ill kill you” Derek carried on screaming threats to peter" both, now in wolf form with there claws out ready for the other to make a move, when Cora came running in at the sound of them growling she dragging an angry Derek out before he attacked a smug looking Peter. 

 

Peter watched Derek growl and snarl with the same look he had when he left. “I’m not jealous!” Derek roared “I’m worried she’s gonna be hurt or killed if she gets mixed up with you.” Peter had turned his back to Derek, he had to hide the smile he couldn’t stop appearing on his lips. “she already is” Peter whispered to himself not intending for Derek to hear. Derek did hear and grabbed Peter by the shoulder throwing him into the concrete wall. “what did you say?” Derek roared as Peter stood up his eyes now glowing Beta blue and claws out. They ran at each other clawing and punching each other. 

 

You woke in Peter’s apartment finding his note morning sweetheart, the is a problem with Isaac and needs my help if your gone when I get back I’ll call you, always love P xx

It make you smile the small loving things Peter did, you noticed more and more over the few weeks. After an hour you got bored and wanted to go home to change. Getting your coat you went to grab your bag, after not finding it by the door where you normally leave it, you remembered it’s still in Derek’s your rush to leave made you forget to pick it up. Leaving Peter’s you knock at Chris Argent’s apartment in the same building as Peter’s. “Chris I need you to drive me to Derek’s my bag is there with my keys init please” you asked, Chris agreed. 

At the loft you stood outside about to knock when you heard something inside smash and load roared word you couldn’t make out. Waving for argent to come, you ran inside seeing Peter and Derek almost killing each other. Without thought you ran and got in the middle of them screaming for them to stop. A claw caught you in the back of the shoulder, ripping your top and down your back. Screaming out in pain, made them stop fighting. The pair holding you apologising non stop. Chris slowly walked in his gum out as he watched Derek and Peter help you to the couch. “this is your fault I told you, you would get her hurt” Derek said as Peter let out a low rubble growl. Chris ran over putting the gun away, he took one look at your back saying you needed stitches. Derek got a first aid kid, Peter came over holding your hand his vain going black as he eased the pain you felt. Derek came in with a big green box and warm water. Chris took them from him quickly coming to you. Derek saw Peter and dragged him away from you, “look at what you’ve done to her Peter” Derek shouted, Peter didn’t have answer he looked at you with sad sorry eyes. Derek gave another growl as his uncle ignored him. “look guys I need to stitch y/n up and I can’t do that if your going to kill each other” Chris said as he cleaned the cuts “Peter I think you should go, Derek go lay down and calm down” he ordered the wolfs. You looked at Chris smiling a thank you for getting rid of them though you felt bad for Peter going without being able to tell him your okay. 

 

After Chris was done you went to get your bag and go, when Derek blocked the door way. “before you go can we talk?” he asked as Chris left. “what do you want Derek” you say sitting down. Derek could smell Peter’s sent on you just as strong as yours on Peter, making his start his conversation differently to how he planed in his head. “you know if you stay friend and get to close to peter you’ll wind up dead” Derek said low looking at the floor. “what are you talking about Derek” you say. “I know you stayed with Peter, he was so smug! I could smell you all over him, like I can smell him on you and if your bag was here you didn’t go home last night. I know you see him more then the pack Issac told me” you looked at him annoyed “so what if I’m friends with Peter why can I be” you challenge him back “because he’s going to hurt you even if he doesn’t mean to you will get hurt or killed, look at your back y/n he’s already clawed you if stay friends with him you will end up dead” his tone and angry shout. Grabbing your bag you walk to the door “like you care Derek, is that all you wanted to bitch about Peter and get me onside over what ever it was your fighting over now” you say about to leave. 

He grabs your shoulders keeping you in place “y/n, no I wanted to talk to say I miss you, I still cared about you” he says softly. You didn’t speak, you didn’t know what to think. When you didn’t answer him, he looked in your eyes with a saddened expression “I thought about you everyday I was gone, I’m so stupid for what I done, please give us another chance y/n” he said. You looked at him slowly shaking your head, confused, angry and shocked. Derek went to cup your face in his hand when you step out the way. Taking a strong breath before talking calmly to him “Derek you didn’t think about me when you was sleeping with Jennifer, you didn’t miss me as you kissed her, you didn’t even stay to try and fix us. you ran off” your voice a lot lower but he still heard “probably with her” you look at the floor pushing you bag back on your shoulder. “I left with Cora only because you told me you didn’t want to see me again” he said almost as low as you spoke. “but I’m sorry y/n please believe me when I say I still love and want you back more than anything” Derek leaned in to kiss you but again you move out his way “Derek you hurt me, a lot and now you say you love me I can’t handle this right now” you answer pushing past him out the door.

 

Peter didn’t leave when Chris told him to. He wanted to know how badly hurt y/n was he couldn’t believe he’d clawed her “its your fault she’s hurt, look what you’ve done” Derek’s words ringing in his head. He hid so he could still listen in, looking in the window every now and then seeing his claw marks deep in her back. It felt like forever waiting for them to finish, when Chris and y/n went to leave Peter was going to see her and say sorry but heard Derek ask her to stay. Peter watched as Derek told her he was evil and would hurt her. Something about Derek’s words hit home to peter as he watch the clean white bandage Chris had just applied already turning blood red. I did that to her, me. He thought. He watched as Derek told her he missed her and how she looked at him not saying anything making him worry shed go back to him. Peter knew she was happy and safe with Derek once, and with him a secret, and not it looked not always safe. Peter walked away not wanted to hear anymore sat on the hood of his car head in his hand lost in his thoughts.

 

You left the loft, looking for Chris but his jeep was gone. Walking round the corner you see Peter sitting on his car, you start smiling thinking he waited for you. “hi you didn’t have to wait for me” you say sweetly glad he did. Peter looked up at you with a sad worried look “y/n I’m so sorry I didn’t see or hear you come in” he said as he grabbed your hand his vain once again turned black, you sighed in relief. “I’m sorry, I can’t I believe … I’d never…” Peter started to talk fast in panic not finishing his sentence. You reach up putting your hand on his chest making him stop talking. “Peter it was an accident, it’s what happens when a human gets in the middle of 2 werewolf’s fighting” you joke trying to reassure him “and I’m okay now all stitched up and painless now thanks to you” you say squeezing his hand. 

 

Peter smiled at first before pulling is hand away “I heard what Derek said to you” he said looking away. You roll your eyes about to speak when Peter did “he’s right, if you stay with me ill get you hurt I already did look at you, maybe I’m best keeping away from you. Ending what we have to keep you safe” you looked at him now annoyed why he thought that. “Peter your not bad for me Derek was wrong. You’ve been there for me always and I love you for it, I don’t want us to end” you smile standing on your tiptoes to kiss him, it was sudden and needy. Peter paused at first, but didn’t stop you, instead one of his hands help your hip while other found its way into your hair both pulling you closer to him as he deepened his kiss.

 

Derek had followed you out, he didn’t know why but he needed to see where you was going. He saw you talking with Peter, he felt a ping of jealousy again “why’s he still here” Derek grumbled to himself tried to stop himself from storming over. But what he saw next shocked him y/n kissed Peter then got in his car driving off. Derek went home taking his anger out on the training bag until he hit it the hard the hinges keeping it on the ceiling snapped. Scott came in with Isaac they had been to see Deaton and found out Erica and Boyd was in the closed down bank. Calling everyone for help they waited for rest of the pack to arrive.  
you sat with peter as he looked over and changed you bandages, “I swear ill never hurt you again” he said still feeling guilty. your phone buzzed, we know where Boyd and Erica is we need everyone at the loft recuse mission tonight - Scott. you roll your eyes as peters phone bleeps with the same message. peter didn’t even look at his still focused on you “we have to go” you say although the was no effort of wanting to go in your voice. Peter didn’t answer as he pull your top back down turning you to face him. “we have to tell them all of them” he said serious you knew he was talking about telling the pack about your relationship. nodding knowing he was right, if you told the pack it might start to put a stop the jealousy and hate between peter and Derek. you knew it wouldn’t be that easy but if the whole pack was there when Derek there they might not fight. “your right, we’ll tell them today after we helped save the others” you say standing “I’m always right sweetheart” he said following you out. the drive to the loft was quite. Peter could smell your anxiety build up the closer you got to the loft he reached over and held your hand “stop worrying” he said as he opened the door for you to walk in.

 

Derek didn’t look at you both just walked to the back of the room. you let go of peters hand walking in “so where are they?” you asked getting right to point, after an hour a plan was made. Scott and Derek was going to break into the volt. Lidia, Issac and Allison was going to a distraction/ back up, you was told to stay at the loft with stiles being to hurt to fight. This was the only thing Peter and Derek had agreed to. “and what about Peter?” stiles asked, “I’m not getting killed for them” Peter said making everyone including you roll their eyes. “he can stay here with us I’m sure we can find some use for him” you say smiling at Peter sliding him maps and plans stiles had brought of the bank. 

 

Derek gave another grow, it was his 10th one of the meeting mostly when you or Peter spoke. “you would wanna stay with him” Derek spat. Getting more pissed off by Derek’s behaviour you couldn’t hold your tongue any more “okay what the fuck is your problem” you shout slamming your hands on the desk. “i saw you y/n I saw you kissing him after I warned you to stay away from him” he shouted back, making stiles and Allison jump a little, you didn’t move or flinch instead stirred at him in anger “Derek you lost the right to tell me to stay away from anyone when you cheated on me! So don’t you dare come back now and tell me u can’t see or kiss my own boyfriend” you blurted out the covered your mouth realising what you had said. Everyone looked shocked including Derek, “he’s using you y/n to get to me, he doesn’t care about you, why can’t you see he’s playing you” Derek said in a low pleading voice. Peter who now was as angry as you held you shoulders, mainly to keep himself calm. “Derek your wrong I do care about y/n I always have, I love her!” Peter said in full honesty shook in everyone including you. Blushing but smiling you looked at him. Derek was still growling “if we going to save then by the full moon we have to go now” Scott said knowing we was wasting time fighting. “this isn’t over” he shouted about to leave. “it is over Derek” you say making turn and look at you “I’m With Him Now! I’m Peter’s you have to understand I love him and he loves me, so you can expect us or not I don’t care but with Peter ” you say looking back up at Peter as he kisses your forehead.

 

Derek walked out not saying a word, “well it’s about time you to came out” Allison laughed you looked at her confused “I’ve seen you car outside our building and Issac says he can smell you in the lift a lot to it made sense you and Peter was hooking up” she laughed. “oh and don’t worry we’ll work on getting Derek to come around” Lydia smiled as they left. Stiles was left with you and Peter “so you two” he said “stiles you ask any questions and I’ll kill you” Peter said, the three of you started looking into stiles thought if why now, flicking though the scattered papers. Every now and then you would look up at Peter happy everyone now knew and happier to know Peter hale loved you.


End file.
